1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a portable water purification system, and specifically to a self-contained, highly mobile, solar powered portable water purification system.
2. Description of Related Art
The importance of having water purification systems are especially critical in third world countries or remote areas which have concentrations of people for human survival. Numerous different types of water purification systems have been devised which include chemicals such as chlorine, ozone and filters to make the water consumable by human beings. Mobile water filtration and chlorination systems are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,260 issued to Eldredge, et al. shows a field portable water purification system. This system uses a diesel engine to transport and draw water from a source through the filtration system into some sort of container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,584 issued to Capehart shows a transportable self-contained water purification system. Some of the drawbacks of the prior art units are that they require diesel fuel for diesel motors and the use of a combustion engine as a power source adds to the overall weight of the unit decreasing its mobility especially in remote areas. In remote regions and especially in some third world countries even getting fuel for combustion engines is a difficult process.
The present invention overcomes problems with the prior art by providing a highly mobile water purification system that includes a self-contained power supply that provides for solar power to an electrical battery that powers an electrical motor that is used for the pumping action in the purification process. The system also includes ultraviolet radiation for purification in addition to a plurality of filters that remove different undesirable particulates from the water supply. The system is highly mobile by a single person and can be directed in remote areas through woods and other type areas. The system may also provide additional energy from its solar cells to other equipment if necessary.